Inherited Characteristics
}} Julia insults Roy's intelligence. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ * Julia Greenhilt (in Sending) ◀ Transcript Roy: Julia?!? What are you—? Julia: Oh, I'm dead. Roy: What?? Julia: Yes, I perished in a bizarre homework-related accident and now I'm denied entry to the afterlife, too. Julia: Tragic. Everyone cried. Julia: You missed my funeral but it was very chic and frankly you would've just brought the whole room down. Roy: You're not dead. Julia: Well, duh! Like I'm gonna get iced to advance your dumb story. Roy: So this is some kind of spell. Julia: Look at you, flexing your little fighter brain. That's adorable. Julia: It's a stronger version of the Sending spell that I'm researching as part of my Senior Project. Julia: I got rid of the silly 25-word limit so we can have an actual conversation, and I managed to lower the spell level in the process. Roy: Really? That's fantastic Julia. Do you think you could teach it to my party's wizard? We could confer with our allies in the— Julia: Ah, well, uh… Roy: What? What is it? Julia: Right now it's uh…using the Blood Oath. Julia: You know, the one Dad swore that binds the two of us to finish his vengeance thing? Julia: Turns out you can piggyback a signal off that connection, if you know where to look. Roy: Do your teachers know that I'm the only one you can contact with your spell? Julia: No, because I'll fix it before I turn it in. I just needed to, like, show progress. Roy: OK, well, glad to see you're doing well in school, but I've got sort of a big day coming up, so… Julia: Oh yeah? Are you finally gonna go kill that lich? Roy: Yes, actually. Roy: My people are scouting his position right now, and then we're going to get ready and move in. Roy: So you better figure out how to fix your spell sooner rather than later. Julia: What, you're so sure you're gonna win and then the Blood Oath will go away so I can't use it? Roy: Either that, or I'll die and you won't have anyone to talk to with it. Julia: I could still talk to your corpse. It'd be a half-step down from your usual conversational wit, but I doubt my teachers would notice. Roy: Oh, there you are, Dad. I didn't see you hiding in my sister's entire personality like that. D&D Context * Sending is a 5th level wizard spell, and the last time Julia appeared she was 3rd level. She says her custom version of the spell is lower level, so no inference can be made about her current level. The green speech bubbles seem to be due to the fact that she is using her family's Blood Oath of Vengeance to accomplish the communication. Trivia * Prior to the publication of the strip, the GiantITP.com server which hosts the discussion forum failed, and had not been replaced. This strip did not have an active discussion thread at its publication. Eight strips do not have discussion threads in the GiantITP.com archive. * This is the latest appearance of Julia Greenhilt. Julia is Roy's younger sister and as of a year ago a student at Warthog's School of Wizardry and Sorcery, where she was following in her father's footsteps. She first appeared in #256, and most recently appeared in person when the Order rescued her from the Linear Guild in Cliffport in #364, "Consider Their Lineage". She more recently appeared as a phantasm in #887, when Girard's illusion caused Roy to dream of a statue of him holding Xykon's skull. She has made nineteen appearances overall. External Links * 1192}} View the comic * }} View the discussion thread * View the Reddit Page Category:Uses Sending